Safe Haven : Alternate Ending
by scorching roses
Summary: Oneshot because I didn't like the ending of Jeremy's story at all. "I just think that it's crazy, how we are all capable of what he did if the right screw is loose or the right string is pulled.."


**Okay so, to be completely honest right now, I hate how they ended Safe Haven with Jeremy. So I went a bit deeper into his storyline, and was a bit more sympathetic than the actual writers were. I guess hearing his mom say she hated him when he was inside her made me feel bad for him.

* * *

**

_"I imagine one of the reasons people cling to their hates so stubbornly is because they sense, once hate is gone... they will be forced to deal with pain." - James Arthur Baldwin_

"I was pregnant with twins, and then I wasn't. Is that what you wanna hear?" she asked her 13 year old son, who was holding her daughter to him with a knife at her neck. "The doctor said one fetus consumed the other." she spat, tears and hatred clear in her eyes. Jeremy stared at her in disbelief. Finally hearing what he knew was already true out loud was almost too much.

"I wasn't even born yet and you blamed me?" he asked, raising his voice at the end and she yelled back.

"You were rotten to the core! You always have been!" she screamed as agents Derek Morgan and Emily Prentiss ran in, telling him to drop his weapon. He held on to his sister tighter, listening to this thing he had once called his mother continue to yell. "Maybe I made you into a monster because I hated you when you were inside me! Why do you think I hated you? Because I knew what you were!" she yelled even as Agent Prentiss pulled her back.

"Don't do it Jeremy!" Agent Morgan said strongly. This boy was a killer, he thought, don't feel bad for him Derek. But that was so hard. This boy probably lived his whole life being judged by his own mother. But her reasoning for treating him the way she did, although reasonable, was unnecessary. She could've tried to help him because he obviously wasn't mentally stable instead of abandoning him. But right now wasn't the time for morals, he had a little girl to protect. "Do you wanna die?" he asked the boy who looked at him with once manic, now empty eyes.

"You would shoot me?" he asked in that innocent voice he probably used on the people he murdered. The sound made Derek's blood boil.

"If that knife so much as twitches I won't hesitate. Put it down Jeremy." he warned.

"Jeremy please, we can help you." Emily begged. He was a killer, but he was a child. She couldn't watch him get killed in front of her.

"You think I'm a bad kid?" he asked.

"I think you're troubled." she said, wondering if she could get through to him.

"Yes or no!" he yelled, tightening his grip. She flinched and held his mother tighter when she made a move to run to her daughter.

"No! No Jeremy you're troubled. We can help you, we want to help you." she pleaded, looking to Morgan who looked undecided.

"Why should I let you? I have nothing to live for." he stated. His sister's sobbing was getting louder and more desperate by the second but he seemed immune to hear it.

"Jeremy please let me go." she begged him.

"Shh. It's okay, we're playing remember?" he said cynically, glaring at his mother as he did so.

"Jeremy, let her go. Let her go and I promise we will help you." Derek said, still holding his gun tightly. Jeremy turned his icy blue gaze onto the darker agent. Suddenly, a small smile graced his lips. It was mischievous, like he'd just come up with a plan. Jeremy's mind was on overdrive. They were lying, they just wanted to save Mommy's Little Angel. He was not going to jail for this when that woman deserved it, he thought to himself.

"You can't help me." he said matter-of-factly, moving the knife slightly. In reality, he was never going to kill his sister. She was just a pawn in his game. But now, in retrospect, killing her was worse than killing his mother. Because if he had, his mother would have to live with the fact that her daughter was dead, and it was all her fault.

He felt a sting in his chest and looked down. Blood seeped through to the gray sweater he was wearing. White hot pain shot through his entire body for a split second and he heard screams before there was nothing. He was floating in nothingness and he had never felt more peaceful in his life.

**_SafeHaven_**

Emily Prentiss sat on the jet away from everyone else. Is this how Reid had felt when that father shot his daughter's captor? That boy was older than Jeremy but he was still a kid too. Was it different because it was Morgan that did it and not a civilian? She knew it was only to protect the little girl, Carrie, but she couldn't help but feel that they should've done more, maybe worked faster. Maybe they could've helped him had they just caught him sooner but she knew she shouldn't dwell.

Derek Morgan sat in front of her and simply watched her for a moment. She was so lost in thought that she didn't even notice he was there until he cleared his throat. She started and looked at him.

"I wouldn't have done it if I didn't have to." he said. That's what he'd been telling himself. The kid had taken the easy way out. Suicide by cop. But he couldn't help but feel terrible because he was in fact, a kid. Albeit a killer and troubled, he was a kid.

"I know." she nodded. That doesn't change the fact that a child had died that day. She tried, she tried so hard to see him as the unsub. A cold-blooded killer that deserved no sympathy. But she'd seen his face when his mom was screaming those things at him. He was hurt, and he felt alone, he had most likely felt that way his entire life. "It's just, he was a kid. A kid and he killed those people without a second thought. All because of the way he'd been treated. Would he have been okay if he had been alone in her womb or if his twin had been okay? If she hated him so much why didn't she give him up for adoption? Would we still have had to seek him out for this today? I just think that it's crazy, how we are all capable of what he did. Even a teenager, or child. If the right screw is loose or the right string is pulled, would we be the ones on the other side of the line separating what we do from who we catch?" she asked, not expecting an answer to any of her questions. Morgan remained silent and she looked to the window.

In another world, an alternate universe, would Jeremy have been okay?

* * *

**There you have it. What do you think?**

**Review please !  
**


End file.
